Centurion Siege Crawler
China |role = Siege |useguns = * 420mm cannon * "Yin-Yang" missiles |tier = 3 |hp = 2500 |armortype = Heavy |trans = 3 |cost = $3000 |time = 2:00 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Atomheart |landspeed = 3 |range = * 18, minimum 3 (cannon) * 12 (missiles) |ability = * Infantry can fire from the Centurion Siege Crawler * Reduces the duration of EMP on the Centurion Siege Crawler by 50% |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-repair * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Immune to omnicrush * Immune to poison * Immune to radiation * Cannot be mind-controlled * Cannot be hijacked * Cannot be depiloted * Cannot be abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Unaffected by Blasticade * Cannot be transported * Cannot be chronoshifted * High passenger survivability rate }} The Centurion Siege Crawler is the epic unit of China primarily meant for siege and supporting their slow but powerful army. Description Costing untold amounts of money and with a development period spanning several decades, the Centurion Siege Crawler is without a doubt the ultimate siege engine. This unit has been built as an artillery with almost none of the flaws of one, sporting some of the heaviest armor of any Soviet unit. Controlled by a powerful AI which regulates locomotion and targeting, as well as loading and firing its weapons, the walker is utterly loyal to its Soviet generals. The entire chassis is built around a massive 420mm cannon, firing huge shells at obscene ranges which can decimate buildings with only a few rounds, and quick-firing missile launchers that take all sorts of aircraft down with ease. To further increase its already immense firepower and versatility, the Centurion can seat three infantry, with Yunru as a popular choice. Although it is a nigh impregnable moving fortress, the Centurion on its own can still be swarmed by quick, light units. Coupled with it's absolutely prodigal building costs, the standard war factories on the battlefield are incapable of producing more than one copy at a time on the battlefield, making the Centurion an invaluable asset that should not be wasted. Additionally, none of the largest transports are capable of moving a Centurion over water. Overview Appearances * The Centurion first appears at the start of Thread of Dread in a teal-coloured Chinese research facility alongside Yunru who immediately enters it; the Soviet General is tasked to destroy the Centurion and kill Yunru. The Centurion's movement can be heard on shrouded areas within the research facility's perimeter, but when the said area is revealed, the Centurion is not present at all. It turns out that the Centurion along with Yunru have escaped long before the detonation of the MIDAS warhead that obliterates the facility along with the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces at the end of the mission. * Continuing from Thread of Dread, the very same Centurion appears in Machinehead as the target of an Epsilon taskforce. Initially the Proselyte was tasked to destroy it with 16 Foxtrots, but this attempt fails when an Iron Curtain Device is used on it. After the Iron Curtain Device is destroyed however, the Centurion is revealed to have its own Iron Curtain generator that makes it permanently invulnerable, forcing the Proselyte to destroy it with Libra's gravity field. * By the time of Earthrise, the Russians have perfected the design of the Centurion that they stole from China. In this mission, the Centurion can be built from the Soviet War Factory, requiring an Industrial Plant as well as a standard Soviet War Factory (it cannot be built if the player only has Stalin's Fists but no stationary War Factories), at an increased cost of $5000. Assessment Trivia * The Centurion Siege Crawler was originally found in concept art for Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3, but it never passed the concept stage as such. It was later recycled into the Reaper unit in Red Alert 3: Uprising. * The Centurion Siege Crawler uses the voiceset of the Shogun Executioner from Red Alert 3. See also * Stalin's Fist – Russian epic unit Category:Vehicles Category:Epic Unit Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Walkers Category:Artillery